Bonne nuit, mon ange
by Roselani
Summary: [OS] Lorsque la vie de sa fille s'envolera plus haut, hors de ce manoir froid, il n'aura plus rien. Son but sera atteint et alors seulement à ce moment, son tour viendra de s'envoler...


**Disclaimer: Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire... oh, et le petit ange...**

**Note de l'auteur: Retour sur une pauvre histoire écrite tard la nuit... quand tout est sombre et que mon pauvre esprit se lâche... Bref, quelque chose dans le style de** _Monstrueuse comme toi, Trésor. _**Alors vous êtes prévenus. Je remercie chaudement tous les reviewers sur mes autres fics et ansi que les lecteurs !  
  
ps: La petite berceuse est d'** _Evanescence _**"** _Good night_ **". **

**Sur ce, ****Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**.: Bonne nuit, mon ange :.**

_Dors petit ange, dors..._

- Ferme tes jolis yeux, mon ange.

Sa voix était calme et douce, un contraste étonnant avec son visage fermé et froid. Le grand homme berçait entre ses bras une toute petite chose à la frimousse lisse et aux immenses yeux océaniques. De rares cheveux blonds pâles recouvrait sa tête fragile.

- Nous rejoindrons bientôt maman mais avant tu dois dormir, Freya.

_Freya ? Oui, Freya, aussi magnifique que la déesse._

_Aller petit ange, ferme les yeux pour que nous puissions partir..._

Il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il se souvenait d'une lointaine chanson, oh quelque chose de futile et idiot mais que sa mère lui chantait. Dormir n'avait pas toujours été simple pour lui et cette berceuse le calmait. Il commença donc de sa vois grave, pas aussi belle que celle de sa mère mais en restant agréable.

**« Good night, Sleep tight **

**No more tears **

**Good night morning, I'll be here »**

Idiot non ? Mais si calmant, si réconfortant...

La potion devrait faire effet dans peu de temps et elle s' éteindra paisiblement. Comme une flamme soufflé par le vent. Sans douleur ni solitude, choses qu'elle aurait dû supporté dans cet endroit. L' hôpital _moldu_.

_Ma petite fille chez les moldus. Quelle humiliation. Mais le pire ce n'est pas ces... _êtres, _c'est tous ces tubes et machines. Elle ne peux vivre sans. Ces engins qui l'aident à vivre, à manger, à _attendre_... Quoi ? La mort. Tout cela pour quelques malheureuses années de douleurs et puis plus rien. Une seconde elle serais là et l'autre non._

L'homme blond laissa échapper un rire sec et amer, troublant le nourrisson qui gigota faiblement.

- Pardon, petit ange, endors-toi. Tu n'aura plus à souffrir plus longtemps.

Il l'avait " kidnappé " à cet hôpital, déviant la surveillance des docteurs et infirmiers pour transplaner dans le manoir. Il savait que Freya ne pourrais survivre trop de temps sans ces machines moldus. Cependant, il avait déjà un plan, un _but _à atteindre. Leur disparition, leur délivrance.

_Pourquoi a t-il fallut qu'elle disparaisse ? Elle, ma douce Hermione. Ces moldus incompétents incapable de la sauver. Elle qui avait tant insisté pour accoucher chez les moldus. La seule chose qui me reste d'elle est ce petit ange, condamné à cause de moi. Oh, indirectement mais c'est bien la faute à cette chose qui coulent dans mes veines. Mon sang si pur, ma fierté est devenu un cadeau empoisonné._

_Des termes moldus telles que " maladie génétique " sont devenus trop habituels pour moi. Désolant pour un Malefoy, non ?_

L'homme sourit tristement au bébé et entonna la suite de la douce berceuse, la gorge serrée au souvenir de la jeune femme disparue.

**« And when we said good night, **

**Dry your eyes **

**Because we said good night »**

Les yeux océaniques s'abaissaient lentement et il y voyait un signe de la potion. Ce liquide gris perle contenu dans une fiole sur la commode plus loin, il le boira après. Il en restait juste assez pour lui. Lorsque la vie de sa fille s' envolera plus haut, hors de ce manoir froid, il n'aura plus rien. Non, plus rien quand les deux êtres chers à son coeur qu'il aurait préféré glacial seront partis. Alors, son tour viendra de s' envoler.

Ses ancêtres l'avait condamné en préservant ce sang pur. Comment une chose aussi prévisible pour les Moldus pouvaient être à ce point ignoré par les Sorciers ?

Son regard las détaillait chaque parcelle du visage poupin, cherchant la moindre imperfection.

Parfaite, oui parfaite elle était. Néanmoins...

_Ce petit ange si beau, si merveilleuse à l'extérieur mais tellement... défaillant à l'intérieur._

Ses yeux limpides et entrouverts le fixait, établissant la dernière attache physique les liant dans ce monde. Il la fixait également, le coeur vide d'émotion. Simplement l'attente. Aucuns remords ni doutes. Il se contentait d'apaiser des maux inutiles. À ses yeux, c'était _bien_.

Oh mon Dieu.

L'homme triste continuait de bercer son enfant même si elle avait fermé les yeux, endormie oui mais pas encore partie. Sa petite poitrine poursuivait sa lente monté et descente.

- Allons rejoindre maman, veux-tu ? chuchota t' il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

_Oui, Hermione avec ses prunelles ambrées et ses sourires chaleureux. Ma Hermione._

Depuis le moment fatidique où sa femme avait quitté ce monde, elle lui parlait. Elle le guidait. Non, il n'était pas fou. Hermione lui parlait bel et bien. Une voix raisonnable et posée avec qui il discutait pendant des heures à voix haute ou dans sa tête. Parfois il se contentait de l'écouter, c'était si rassurant. Elle lui disait quoi faire, quoi répondre aux docteurs moldus. Un mince réconfort lorsque l'envie lui prenait de vouloir la toucher, l'étreindre jusqu'à épuisement.

Mais non, Hermione n'était plus là. Jamais plus.

C'était sa voix qui l'avait empêché de tuer à coup d' Avada les médecins. Lorsque vint sa décision de partir la rejoindre avec Freya, la voix s'était tu. Le choix lui revenait, avait-il cru comprendre.

Bien.

Son ange ne bougeait plus.

Freya était partie pour de bon. Il finit alors pour personne la belle mélodie, la voix harmonieuse de sa mère l'accompagnant tel un vieux fantôme pour une dernière fois.

**« And now goodbye **

**We said good night **

**And now goodbye »**

L'homme seul approcha la petite de son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur la blonde chevelure épars recouvrant le sommet de son crâne.

- Dis à maman de m'attendre. Bonne nuit, mon ange.

Le petit corps toujours serré contre lui, il s'empara de la fiole contenant le liquide mortel et néanmoins, un dernier doute s'immisça dans son esprit. Il le chassa rapidement. Il ne lui restait plus rien.

Portant le flacon à sa bouche, il bu d'une traite le liquide froid, le sentant glisser dans sa gorge, glaçant tout sur son passage. Le goût était plaisant comme une ultime faveur de la vie avant la fin.

Enfin soulagé, il se laissa glisser contre le mur pour finalement étirer ses longues jambes devant lui.

Bien.

Le poison progressait lentement dans son corps et dans son sang déjà contaminé, le détruisant espérait-il, dans une indolore agonie, engourdissant son être. Mais non son coeur, non jamais. Celui-ci battant la chamade, douloureusement conscient du corps inerte dans ses bras.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'adressa directement à ce créateur supérieur, quel qu'il soit, la voix faible et presque éteinte dans une dernière supplication:

- S'il vous plaît, ayez pitié de mon âme.

Le silence lui répondit. Il avait l'impression que le venin avait atteint son cerveau et que la lumière déclinait peu à peu dans la chambre, non pas d'une couleur orangé caractéristique du soleil couchant mais simplement du noir. Les ténèbres. Puis sa voix s'éleva de nouveau dans le vide:

- Hermione ?

Cette fois-ci apaisé, il se contenta d'apuyer sa tête blonde contre le mur frais et de contempler le haut plafond, ne le voyant pas réellement.

L'homme serein attendait sagement que la mort vienne le faucher, la voix rassurante de sa bien-aimée chuchotant de nouveau à son oreille.

**.: Fin :.**

* * *

**Merci aux lecteurs perdus qui se sont rendu jusqu'ici. Vous savez quoi faire maintenant... Et non, ce n'est pas d'emmener de force l'auteur à l'hôpital psychiatrique :-p**


End file.
